


今天也是友爱的

by everygrey



Category: Kim Nam Jun, Kim Seok Jin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship





	今天也是友爱的

“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥”他有点发狠地亲金硕珍，他的哥哥嘴唇又肉又厚，被他亲得又红又肿。  
“我14岁的时候，你睡在我隔壁，压着声音自慰，我就想，我的手要比你的大，你也会舒服一点。”金南俊握住金硕珍的阴茎，他的手不算很大，手指却很纤长，上下撸动的时候金硕珍撑着起来拦他，又拦不住，只能看着自己的阴茎在亲弟弟的手下发红胀大。他有点羞愧，又忍不住喘起粗气，现在唯一能做的只是压住这件的呻吟声。金南俊又发起疯来，握得更紧一些，手指像一个牢铐勒着阴茎，金硕珍用手捧着他的脸，挣扎着和他接吻，身上都发红，他们俩个身体里面流着一样的血，多少年前共享一个子宫，现在吞咽对方的唾液。  
金硕珍亲他的耳廓，舌头灵活地舔他的耳垂，灯现在关着，他的耳朵很容易发红，金南俊突然压着金硕珍，舌头舔他的阴茎，技术不好，只会一味地吮吸柱体，但还是让金硕珍一抖一抖地，他又不能叫，这是在家，隔壁就是父母，吮吸声已经够大了，他简直紧张得要命，金南俊把他的柱头吞进嘴里，舌尖挑他的马眼，他快要射了，金南俊还握着他的手，深情地十指相扣，所以没有反应过来他就射进自己弟弟的嘴里。  
有点堂皇，金南俊没有，他擦了脸上的精液，然后和金硕珍接吻，自己射出的精液又回到自己的嘴里，金硕珍有点好笑，原来人不论怎样都要循环，他会怀孕的话就是自己吞掉自己的孩子，金南俊吸他的舌头，金硕珍对比一下，觉得金南俊嘴上功夫很厉害，上面要比下面好，两个人还是要多接吻。他太爱乱想了，所以金南俊把手指插进他后穴的时候他还浸在金南俊的怀里，嘴上被舌头堵着，往后退腰又被手搂着，乱蹬双腿也是徒劳的，最后他尽力地接受了。  
太紧了，金硕珍也知道自己紧，思绪想要乱飘也没办法，脑袋上都流汗，金南俊劝他，哥哥，哥哥，你亲我吧，不要叫，叫也不要大声音。  
他还是要叫自己哥哥。金硕珍听到这里都要笑出来，但是现在太紧急了，只能嘴弯一弯，顺从地亲金南俊。两个人都忍着，然后后穴稍微松了一点，金硕珍说，拜托，拜托你插进去吧。他满身大汗，眼神乱飘，嘴唇也红，语气软软地求人肏自己，金南俊根本忍不住，他慢慢地进去，金硕珍一下子绷起身子，根本就不行，但两个人都急，金南俊很安抚，一下一下嘬金硕珍的脖子，手也捂着他的嘴，金硕珍都要晕过去了，头脑是清醒的，身体是迷糊的，他想，我和我的弟弟做爱，父母就在隔壁，明天早上怎么办，金南俊戴套了吗，我不知道怎么清理。  
金南俊往里头撞，他也没脑子，不知道先轻轻地，全部进去之后又出来，然后就往里头撞了，金硕珍咬他的掌心，他又发狠一下咬金硕珍的乳尖。两个人都伤痕累累，金硕珍只有一个想法了， 是还有下次吗。  
金南俊又把他翻过来，边肏他边亲他的后背，水声滋滋地，哦，这就是另一次了，他点头。  
“明天去外面做吧。”他很小声地讲，尽量清晰尽量明白，“我叫出来的话，你也会更兴奋一点。”


End file.
